1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fluid powered actuator having a piston reciprocally positioned to move to three different positions. In particular, the present invention is directed to a fluid powered actuator having three positions which will accommodate out of axial shaft movement.
2. Prior Art
Various types of fluid actuators are utilized for moving various types of machinery from one position to another position. These actuators utilize fluid to force a piston within a bore to move a shaft and may be either hydraulic or pneumatic. In one type of actuator, fluid pressure is directed to either side of the piston within a fluid tight cylinder to move the piston between positions. Three position actuators have been known, such as Assignee's own actuator shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,661.
Oftentimes these actuators are attached to the end of a hydraulic valve spool in order to raise or lower equipment such as a dump bed of a trailer or to extend or retrack a hydraulic cylinder on various types of equipment. When the fluid powered actuator is added to equipment, the shaft length of the actuator and the spool itself is extended. In the event that the piston shaft movement is even slightly out of axial in its movement, it will tend to bind and interfere with operation of the piston.
Accordingly, it is desirable to accommodate a fluid powered actuator having provision for accommodating out of axial shaft movement.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a three position fluid powered actuator that will compensate for out of axial shaft movement.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a fluid actuator that is adapted to move to multitude of selected positions.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a fluid actuator comprised of readily available components that is simple to assemble and install.